El primero y el ultimo
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: ¡que se creía!Como después de años se atrevía a aparecer así como si nada y todavia el muy iluso creería que iria a su encuentro, bueno despues de todo el fue el primero en corromper a la perfecta Hermione Granger, tal vez iria


_**hola!!**_

_**Bueno esta historia es un one shot de Hermione con un personaje que creo un amigo mio Andrew (creo q asi se escribe) que lo quiero mucho y que el maldito me hizo sufrir toda una semana, pero afortunadamente esta bien, asi que espero q lo puedas leer muy pronto niño TKM**_

**_

* * *

_**

Ya era la tercera vez que salía de mi habitación y regresaba ¿Porqué siempre dudaba cuando se trataba de él? Aaaaa! Y esa era la cuarta vez que salía, vamos era yo Hermione Granger, la que hace un años había peleado en el ministerio contra los Mortifagos, pero simplemente no podía ir a su encuentro, prefería mil veces estar en duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange que volver a verlo, la razón: tengo miedo y estoy enojada, tenía miedo de verlo, ¿hace cuanto que no lo veía?,¿ seguiría siendo aquel niño dulce, caballeroso, irónico y arrogante? ¿Seguiría sintiendo lo que una vez sentí por él?, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, compartimos nuestra infancia hasta que yo tuve que venir a Howarts y el…, antes de que se pudiera decir que Harry y Ron me corrompieran alguien mas ya lo había hecho él, por su culpa innumerables veces mis padres me regañaron y castigaron, pero sin duda había valido la pena, a su lado había pasado momentos memorables, la nostalgia me invade mientras seguía mi camino hacia la torre de astronomía, pero me paro abruptamente recordando la otra razón por la cual no quería verle, ¡era un idiota! y el más grande que había conocido y eso que tomo clases con Draco Malfoy y sus amigos, estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme de nuevo a mi habitación ¡como se atrevía a mandarme una carta después de años de no hablarme ni saber nada de él!

* * *

Flash Back

Ron no dejaba de comer como si la vida de él y de todo el mundo dependiese de eso , Harry conversaba con Ginny muy animadamente mientras que yo esperaba el Profeta, entraron al gran comedor todas las lechuzas, lo que vi me dejo sin habla, ahí estaba su lechuza trague en seco, con mucho cuidado le quite la carta a la lechuza, esta lechuza me daba miedo tanto como su amo a veces tenían repentinos cambios de humor, seguro que traía malas noticias hacía años que esa lechuza no me traía nada ¿Por qué otra cosa me escribiría ahora?, no me había dado cuenta que otra lechuza estaba esperando que le quitara el periódico de su pata me apresure a hacerlo y le puse unas monedas en el bolsito que tenia atada en la otra pata, no le hice caso al periódico, dudaba en leerla el miedo y la intriga hacían difícil la tarea de respirar después de ver la carta fijamente por más de quince minutos , la abro cautelosamente ahhhh¡¡ ¡su letra!, tome la copa que contenía jugo de calabaza tomándomelo de un solo trago ¿Por qué en el desayuno no servían whiskey de fuego?, ya sin poder atrasar mas el momento empecé a leer su carta

_Hermione:_

_Sé que te extraña ver mi carta hace mucho que no te escribía, tengo ganas de verte ¿Qué tal hoy a las nueve de la noche en la torre de astronomía? Te espero ahí no faltes_

_Besos_

_MD_

Fin Flash back

* * *

¡Que se creía, que le sucedía! Como después de años se atrevía a aparecer así como si nada, como si ayer apenas hubiéramos conversado pero lo más preocupante de todo era que yo iba directo al verlo, o si iría pero me tendría que explicar muchas cosas, tenía que explicarme por que desapareció de mi vida sin dar explicación alguna, por que no contesto ninguna de mis cartas ¿Por qué?, aparte que se creía que en el momento en el que quisiera podía venir a verme, ¡ese hombre está loco!, aunque ¿alguna vez ha estado cuerdo? O si me escucharía y por si se le había olvidado recordaría por que a Hermione Granger no la tenían que hacer enojar

Termine de subir esos malditos escalones que la luna alumbraba vi una moto cerca, mi corazón se descontrolo y ahí estaba el deslumbrante como siempre o tal vez fuese por el brillo que le daba la luna ahhh!! Lo odiaba los años le sentaron de maravilla, por un momento mi enojo se eclipso y fui corriendo hasta él y lo abrace Ahh!! Su olor era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba mis memorias no le hacían justicia, el también me abrazaba, lo solté abruptamente y me aleje lo más posible de él y le pregunte

-¿A qué viniste Mathew?

-A verte pense que eso lo había puesto en la carta

-hubieras pedido una foto y encantada te la mando

-No creo que una foto reflejara la belleza que te inunda ahora

-Recuerda con quien hablas Mathew a mí las frases que utilizas con tus conquistas me dan risa conmigo no las uses ¿quieres?

-amanecimos de mal humor ¿verdad Mione?

-fíjate que mi día amenazaba en ser perfecto hasta que vi a tu lechuza negra en el desayuno cumples record Du Malle ni Malfoy logra alterarme los nervios como tu

-¿Malfoy?

-olvídalo es una serpiente, bueno ya me viste ahora te puedes ir

-Se que estas enojada pero créeme que si desaparecí de tu vida no fue por que yo quisiera tuve un gran motivo

-Seguro un lio de faldas no?

-mmm tal vez

Volteo a ver desde las alturas la entrada del colegio había un montón de guardias que iban entrando al colegio se puso nervioso

-que pasa Du Malle

A mí esto no me olía bien, sabía que Matt era un imán mara los problemas y era seguro que el tenía que ver con que la policía mágica estuviera aquí

-Escucha hace un par de años me enrede con la hija del primer ministro y pues nos descubrió y me mando a Azkaban

-¿estuviste en Azkaban? ¡Huiste de Azkaban¡ pero en donde tienes la cabeza Mathew

-mmm hace un mes huí de ahí me tengo que ir no sé cómo se enteraron de que estoy aquí

-necesito que me expliques todo

Se iba subiendo a la moto

-No puedo, a menos que vengas conmigo

Me tendió su mano para que subiera con él, ahí me di cuenta que por Harry era capaz de luchar en contra de mortifagos y si fuera preciso con Voldemort pero solo por Mathew dejaría a Harry y Ron y me volvería prófuga de la justicia, subí y me aferre a su cintura mientras encendía la moto poco a poco empezamos a ascender y a alejarnos del castillo mientras que los guardias veían como desaparecíamos a lo lejos

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, los invito a que pasaen a leer mis otras historias **_

_**besoooos**_

_**bye**_


End file.
